Not The Only Freaks In The Non Human World
by AliceInCrazyland15
Summary: A family of witches live in cloudy oregon, called spoons. It's corny i know! And some unexpected neighbors move in and turn there world upside down. It's better than it sounds, I'm bad at summarys. First fan fic! rated T for my paranoia. usual pairings
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight, Stephanie Myers does, though I do own this story line.**

"Hey Aleka, have you seen my purple shirt?" called Jennifer, running down the stairs.

"Could it be the one you let me borrow yesterday?" I said, pointing to the shirt I was wearing. _Seriously she is so forgetful._

"Hey! I wanted to wear that tonight!" said Jennifer.

"You know purple is my color, you half to wear blue." I said

_I don't care, Justin is coming tonight and I look cute in it! _She thought, trudging up the stairs to raid her closet again.

"Tell you what, I'll let you wear my new blue shirt, you know the sky blue with dark blue flower prints." Being nice, I knew she liked Justin

"Ok!" said Jennifer running up to my room to get the shirt. "Thanks." She said sheepishly, knowing that I had heard her thoughts.

"Jennifer! Aleka! Come to the living room now! This is more pressing than what you are going to wear tonight!" screamed Beatrice, our mother.

"Coming!" we both yelled, running into the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard my mother's thoughts.

_Day of all days for someone to move in, next to the only dangerous magical creatures in miles! These people must have a death wish! Even after all the keep away charms we've put on that house someone still buys it!_

"No." I croak.

"What?" asked Jennifer, looking at my face of horror, then at my mother's more composed face.

"Look" says my mother as I point out the window towards the only other on the block, right across the street.

_What! _She screamed in her head, looking back at us, her expression matching mine.

"We've got to stop them from coming, at least tonight, since we are hosting the gathering to night.

"We don't need to worry." I said, calming down.

"What!?" they both screamed at me.

"I just heard the mover's minds, they are pre-furnishing the house. The realtor is about ½ a mile away. The new neighbors shouldn't be here till tomorrow." I said in one breath.

"Oh" said my mother, looking relived.

"So I guess I don't need to say I see no danger for us in the immediate future?" I asked.

"Why didn't you see us having new neighbors?" asked Jennifer, looking slightly annoyed.

_Stupid future seer, why won't she tell me if me and Justin end up together_

"Because I only focus on danger, and these new neighbors don't oppose a threat, I can't see their future yet because I haven't met them. And you know I wouldn't do that, it breaks the rules."

_You and your stupid rules _Thought Jennifer.

"You have rules to, be grateful you don't have as many as me, stupid potion maker." I said, mumbling the last part. But as our family has good hearing, she heard me.

"Hey…" she started, but my mother cut her off. "Enough! Or do I need to cast a spell on you two? There is still work to be done, Jennifer, did you finish with the food? And Aleka you need to rearrange the living room." Said my mother as she walked out of the room, muttering some mumbo jumbo I took to meaning that she was already starting on lifting/placing spells on our house tonight.

As I used my powers to rearrange the living room to look suitable for the gathering, moving the furniture, adding the medieval style furniture to it, making it look like a dungeon in a castle, I thought about my family. We were usually avoided by humans and other magical creatures because we were considered freaks. My sister and I were dealt a bad hand when we were growing up. My mother was and is a very powerful witch. When she gave birth to my twin sister and me, she became gravely ill. My sister and I weren't much better than her. My father was afraid of losing us, so he did the stupidest thing a warlock could do, he gave all three of us shots of vampire venom. The healers were too late to stop him.

I thought about my mom's explanation to us when we reached full age. Because we did not have the same chromosome number vampires had, we reacted badly to their venom. But somehow, he had done the right thing. Instead of killing us, the venom made us stronger, making us in to vampire witches. We craved blood and had the super strength and speed, but we did not sparkle in the sun light. So really we were half vampires, because it did not stop our growth. My sister and I reached full age, but at an accelerated rate. We looked like a 17, 18 year old like most witches, but it took only 7 years to get there. So, my mother, my sister and I were part vampires.

We are even more freaky because instead of drinking human blood, we drank animal blood. We never wanted to be monsters. My dad had died about 50 years ago, killed by a werewolf. I shook myself out of my thoughts, focusing on arranging the room. I would give no excuse to the others to laugh at our family.

_I can't wait until he gets here, I hope he sits next to me, I wonder if…_

I shook my head, trying to block my sisters voice from my head. Sometimes I wonder if we really are twins…

"Aleka," called my mother, appearing in the doorway. "Did that realtor lady think about what their names are?"

"Yes, our neighbors names are the Cullens."

**A/N Hi! This is my first fan fiction. I hope you guys like it, I promise it should get better, sorry for the cliff like ending, I just had to get the Cullens in to the first chapter. Please review! I want to know if I should continue. I had been trying to combine a story idea I had with twilight and came up with this. It takes place after breaking dawn. There are werewolves, meaning jakes pack. There will be some twists….review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight. If I did I would be finishing Midnight Sun. (It is awesome! I hope she does finish it!)**

"Girls! Are you ready, they will be arriving any moment!" yelled mom, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost…done!" I yelled back, helping Jen get ready. She wanted to look perfect for tonight, and I being the nice sister I am helped her out.

I dragged Jen to the stairs, she suddenly decided she didn't want to come to the gathering. "It will be fine Jen, trust me, and you look stunning!"

"I know, and thank you." Jen said. _I just can't help it! He's so cute and nice, I hope he sits next to me, it'll be hard since I'm a host but I hope he does! I'm still not sure if he likes me, I mean yes, he talks to me when he hardly talks to anyone else but I don't know…._

I just shook my head a little. My sister could be so obsessed. I knew he had a plan and was about as obsessed with her as she was with him, but she didn't know that. _I wonder if I would be that obsessed and worried if I couldn't see into the future or read minds. I am just too sure of myself, no that's not right, I am just too sure of other people, myself is another issue. I'm just not sure of myself, everyone seemed better than me at things; even when my powers are so unique, it fell like I can't use them right._

"Man your stations! The first guest will be here in…10 seconds." I said, taking my place by the entrance to the made over living room.

I quickly adjusted my witches hat as Jennifer grabbed the plate of appetizers and mom went to the front door to greet the guests. 

We were kept very busy entertaining the newcomers. My job was to greet them and hand out the agenda for the gathering. They would sometimes ask small questions on how I was doing, was I enjoying myself. I tried not to hear their thoughts, because they would anger me. I was glad no one else in the family had to suffer, I mean they all knew I could hear their thought! At least try to hide them!

Justin was the next to last person to arrive, the head wizard had to arrive last, his arrival signaled the start.

"Your cutting it close dude." I muttered as he took an agenda.

_I know I know but it's all a part of the plan. _

"_I know to and if you don't sit down now it won't work!" _I thought to him. He flinched a little at my voice in his head, but at least he didn't jump out of his skin like most others, even my own family would do that sometimes.

Just as he sat down my mother came in followed by the head wizard, Samuel. The rest of us quickly sat down, Jen by Justin. "Let it begin." Stated Samuel.

I sat through the meeting, board. The things I was interested in would come up at the end of the meeting, because the rest of the "Magical world" didn't think it was a pressing matter. They are so full of themselves, they all thought that only witches and wizards were smart and that all other non human creatures were stupid. How wrong they were. My family was living, well sort of living, proof. At least Samuel knew this. I surely hoped we would be head wizard for all of eternity. Yes, we were all immortal, but there were ways to end our lives, er existence. Like burning, every odd non human creature was afraid of fire. Except me. I couldn't get enough of it. I never burned in it, probably because I could control it, just like everything else. Envy usually got the better of some wizards/witches, and they would attack the head. If they succeeded, they would be the new head.

I hated having so much power! I felt so destructive, probably because I was so clumsy. I've always hurt myself, but sometimes my clumsiness hurt others as well. I shook my head slightly and paid attention, it was getting to the part I wanted.

"And now, last but not least the Voultri. They have not contacted us formally since our aid with the killing of the children of the moon. _stupid formal name for werewolves. _But they have talked to several of our members in passing. The latest news from them was about the confrontation with an odd vampire family who have a half-vampire child. This happened about six years ago, and the child should almost be full grown. About two of the members nodded. They were vampires, recently fed so they could resist temptation. If vampires ever came it was only when my family hosted, we were the kindest to them for we understood them. I mentally rolled my eyes, and I could hear my sister do the same.

_Were always last to know, and we call ourselves leaders._

It seemed like justin agreed with her. _Stupid stuck up wizards, why must we be the last to know, this should have been on the agenda years ago!_

I agreed. "Did we find out any names?" I asked, raising my hand as I said it.

"Yes, the family's name is the Cullens, and the half vamp is Renesemee.

_Did he just say what I thought he said._

_Cullens, didn't Aleka tell me that was the name of or new neighbors?_

"_Yes, well, this explains why they bought the house, they weren't frightened because the spells wouldn't affect them right mom?" _

_Correct _she thought, both of them nodding at what I planted in there minds.

After the meeting and the cleanup we all met in the living room.

_Justin actually kissed me goodbye on my cheek, maybe he'll ask me to be his girlfriend soon, OMG! I…_

"JEN! Wait for 5 min then you can go back to that line of thought." I said.

"Yes, we need to discuss what to do." Said mom.

"Why don't we just go over and introduce ourselves, prove the hermit roomers wrong, maybe we should take some food, for Renesemee and to show prolong the long line of explanations of how we know what they are." I suggested.

"That is a brilliant idea, Jennifer dear…"

"Sure, it shouldn't take me long to make something tomorrow." Said Jen.

"Good, well let's get a good night's rest so that we are ready for tomorrow." Said my mom, shoeing us upstairs.

After changing in to my favorite pair of purple velvet pajamas, I crawled in to bed, quickly falling asleep, wondering about what meeting the cullens would bring…

**A/N Hey here's chapter 2! It took a while to write because my mom kept interrupting me with thing to do to get ready for my trip to Europe! I will be gone for about three weeks, starting on the 17****th****. I will try to update a couple of times before then, so you won't be board while I'm in Europe and unable to update. Please review! If you review it will rain chocolate chip cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wish I owned twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I doubt that would happen (tear)**

* * *

I was in a misty forest, running at full speed. I knew I needed to get away; it was all just too much. I ran until I reached my favorite spot by the river, a small bank that was always sunny. There were flowers, and I relaxed a little as I felt the warmth on my body.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I heard a soft rustling in the woods behind me. I whipped around to see someone there. "I can leave if you want me to." He said, turning a little.

"No!" I said. He turned back. "Just, d-don't come any closer." I said, closing my eyes. I wasn't sure if I was in control of my powers, or my brain for that matter.

"Aleka…..Aleka!.....ALEKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What." I moaned, opening my eyes, reaching my arm out for my nightstand. I needed my "Dream diary."

"Ouch!" I muttered to myself, banging my hand against the corner of the stand. I pulled the drawer open and grabbed the diary in one swoop.

"It's time to wake up!!!!" sung Jennifer, prancing in to my room.

"Why are you such a morning person?" I grumbled, quickly writing my dream.

"Because you're not?" Jennifer guessed, like she had every morning, but this morning it was without the joking tone. She looked down at my hands. I had not written in my dream diary since I developed my power to predict "willy nilly", without my dream premonitions. "Another one?" she whispered, and I groaned as my mother rushed in, hearing Jen's question. Their minds seemed connected as the same thoughts rushed through their heads.

_Did she get another power? Is she trying to write about it and figure it out before she tells us? Or is it something else, a dream premonition? But she got the "Future seeing" power a long time ago! What is it?_

"If you two would give me a sec, maybe I can tell you what I'm writing and we can figure it out together!" I said, still grumpy.

"Okay, we'll wait." Said my mom.

Exactly 1 second later I showed them my book.

"See, this is my first entry in years, no it is not another power, even though I wouldn't doubt that another one shows up soon, I have been feeling strange again." I said, pausing.

"Really?" said Jen, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

_Why are these weird things happening to my twin? If I could take the pain and confusion I know you feel away I would._

"I know you would Jen." I said, meaning every word. She was my twin, sister, and best friend. I knew with no doubt that if our roles were switched, I would say the exact same thing. As it is we had such an odd bond. It went beyond the usual twin thing. She would feel that I was in pain before I really got the full blast, she knew when I was really sad, angry, happy or whatever feeling. I was the same way towards her, but in her case she felt it more than I did because I was so clumsy.

"I'm not really sure what it is, I just had a feeling I should write this dream down, it is the first time I had this dream, or remembered it for that matter." I said.

"You weren't going to keep this from us were you?" my mother said, looking at me with that _I am concerned for your health_ look.

"No, but I was only going to tell you if I had the same dream again." I replied.

"Good. Now It is time to get ready for the Cullens, Aleka.."

"They or someone will arrive in 3 hours." I said

"I better get cooking!" exclaimed my sister, back in her hyper mode.

"You should get dressed and"

"Look for some flowers to give the new neighbors , and you'll make a welcome card." I said, finishing her sentence.

"Exactly." She said, walking out of the room as I stood up and went to my walk-in closet. I pulled out a too big pink shirt that had a square neck and too big black pants. If I was going into the woods to look for some flowers, I needed clothes that I could get messy in, and this was my favorite "Slop" outfit. I wore it whenever I needed to make a mess, like when I was painting or practicing my more messy powers.

I looked in the mirror to study my appearance. My pale skin was smooth, and my sandy blonde hair looked like a giant tangle. I shrugged to myself; _I'll take a shower after I gather the flowers._ My eyes were blue, with topaz "Sparkles". When I was thirstier they would be black. Our eyes were still normal enough that we could go out in public without people noticing the color change in our eyes, the "Sparkles" were so subtle.

I sighed, I really didn't want to go into the forest. 1, I have no sense of direction, I would probably get lost trying to find some flowers that didn't grow in my special place, 2 the forest was where I felt the most odd, that feeling that I had mentioned to my family, and 3, I didn't want to go to my special place right now any way.

_Flowers flowers, on my way to find some flowers flowers. _I sung in my head. I didn't feel like walking down the stairs so I turned to the window. _Might as well as practice my jumping._

I opened the window and climbed on to the edge, crouching, I prepared to jump. I looked down to find the best landing spot when I noticed a huge garden of flowers right beneath my window. Every kind of flower in existence must have been there!

"Uhh guys?" I said, waiting for someone to come back into my room.

"What?" chimed two voices coming from my bedroom door.

"Did you guys plant a huge garden outside my window while I was asleep.

"Noooo?" said Jen, making it sound like a question; my mother just shook her head.

"Then maybe you should come and look at this." I said, removing myself from the window frame.

They stared down, then looked at me.

_OH NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO MY DAUGHTER!!! _

_No! Not again! If she gets any more power she'll explode!!! There is no way I am letting her or mother tell Sam, we should wait until the next meeting to bring it up, and in private!!! Why, she is already having so much trouble keeping her current ones in check, she says it's no big deal but she is a bad liar, I can see the toll it takes on her, she hasn't been herself in decades!!!_

Leave it to Jen to act motherly towards me.

_There is no way we are telling Sam, at least not yet._

"Well at least you both agree on not telling Samuel." I said, I hated using his nickname, to me it was disrespectful, and our family wasn't THAT close to him…

"So you do think it is another power then." Said Jen

"Yes, although I have no idea what it will be. I do have a strong feeling this might be the last time, but the change is going to be big… don't ask me how I know that, it's just a strong feeling." I said in one breath.

"Well go and pick some of those flowers, Jen you better not be burning anything!" said my mother, walking out of the room, blocking her thoughts by singing ABC by Michal Jackson in her head.

I picked a huge bouquet made up of roses, freesia, orange blossoms, tulips, carnations and chrysthanemums. I put my cut flowers in a vase, and before I arranged them I went to get another look at the garden. But when I got to the spot, nothing was there. I just attributed it to my developing powers, even though I seriously wished I wasn't developing anything.

We were all finished with our gifts for the Cullens and were fully dressed, ready to meet them, and we still had an hour until they got here!!!!

Then, I suddenly remembered that I had to tell them what I had heard about the Cullens via Samuel's mind. It seemed like my mother was on the same wavelength I was on

_Didn't Aleka tell me that she had found some information about the Cullens last night?_

"Yep, and now that Jen's mind is not obsessed with other matters, I can tell you." I said

_Obsessed? Oh well, better keep my mind focused on today, I'll let my mind wander latter…_

"Okay, well they are vegetarians, and are probably the most famous vampire coven, family, in the vampire world. The head, or fathers name, is Carlisle, he has some odd self control, he is a doctor, and from what I hear is kind and rational. Then there is his mate, Esme. She is not a fighter from what I heard, but I know nothing else. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella are there "children."

"Ooo! I hope you guys get along!" said mom, now becoming more excited about meeting a family sort of like us.

"There's not much else I can tell you, the Volturi is not big on personalities, but some of them do have powers."

"Ooo! I bet..."

"Yes the volturi do want them, specifically three out of the 5 of them."

"Man we are lucky that you haven't met them yet..." said Jen, as she replayed her meeting with them in her mind.

"Lucky that I hid and that you two didn't touch Aro!" I said "Now to get back to the Cullens…Edward reads minds, Alice sees the future but only in humans and vampires, no half breeds, Jasper senses and controls emotions, Bella has a mind shield that she can expand to others and Renesemee can show pictures to people, but only by touch, like Aro."

"Wow, sounds like you have a leg up! You have all their powers, but yours are stronger!"

"Yea, anyways, that's it, there is something else, but Samuel passed over it quickly, almost like he was told not to tell anyone, and that includes thinking about it with me around."

"I'm glad that none of the heads have got to know you personally, that way you stay in the shadows." said my mom, who was always afraid of losing me. She was the best mom in the world! (a/n like Esme)

"Yep" I said.

We still had 45min until they arrived. We just sat there, thinking. I ignored my mom and sister, thinking about my own thoughts.

My powers, my own personal hell. My sister was right, they did wear me down. I had every power imaginable. Power over every single element, even those ancient 4, water earth air and fire. I was telekinetic, and could control the weather. I could do anything that wasn't connected to animals or plants, I had a feeling that that would end soon. I might just get every power imaginable.

"Remember, keep your thoughts guarded, I'm gonna block myself from Jasper's and Edward's power. I don't want to block you guys because that would be too suspicious."

"Got it!" they said together, they were used to guarding their thoughts.

"1 minute." I whispered.

Right on schedule, they arrived, in eight cars, one person per car, except in one, where Renesemee road with a man with brown messy hair. They were in a shiny silver Volvo. Next came a blue Ferrari, a huge motorbike, a yellow Porsche, a red BMW convertible, a huge jeep, a black Mercedes and a newer Mercedes guardian. The blue Ferrari was pulling a trailer with a rusty red, ancient Chevy truck on it.

"There here" we all breathed together.

* * *

**A/n Yay! Next chapter the Cullens will come in!!! Sorry it took a while to update, and remember I am going to Europe soon, with a band group called Arizona Ambassadors of Music! If you want details, PM me. So I will not update for approximately 3 weeks! I am thinking of changing the name of my story as it goes on, but I am not sure yet. There will be lots of surprises!!! **

**I am looking for a Beta, is anyone interested?**

**I know I have a lot of readers, but only 2 reviews!! (sad) Please review, If you do I will love your forever, in a non creepy way of course!!!**

**\\//**

**\\//**

**\\//**

**\/**

**See this button? I dare you to click it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! Chloe-sexy, I love your idea! That will so fit her personality that I am trying to build, I will probably work it in to one of the next few chapters.**

***spoiler* I am going to work in Edwards pov in this chapter, but I'm not sure how good it will be, I'm not good at switching pov's, it might not sound like Edward, so if you have any suggestions on how to improve, review after you read this chapter.**

**See you at the bottom!**

**PS, SM owns twilight, but I am working on getting it from her! :P **

Chapter 4

Aleka's POV

Jen was hyper, she was bouncing all over the room. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she chanted.

"Jen dear, they just pulled in! Give them some time." said my mother. I tried to keep my laughter in.

"Do you want me to go and get the card? You left it in the family room, upstairs." I said, seeing us searching for it.

"Could you, wait I did? Oh well, thank you Aleka." Said my mom, keeping an eye on the hyper Jennifer.

"While you're up there, do you think that you'll…"

"No, I'm not going to change my outfit Jen! It's comfortable."

"But we are meeting our new neighbors! You should look decent, not comfortable!"

"Jeans and a tee-shirt are decent! It's an everyday outfit!" I said, reaching the top of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes as she thought, _No fashion sense! I mean her shoes don't even match, and she should wear makeup. She's fine without it but she is stunning with it, like me! If only I could get her shopping with me again…._

I chuckled as I tuned her out; there was no way I was shopping with her again in the near future. I went into my room first, knowing that there was plenty of time. I looked in my full length mirror that hung right beside my door. I was wearing a purple tee shirt with a white and black splatters peace sign. Our family thought that the relations between witches and vampires should be better; heck our relations with all other non human people should be better. I had paired this with my favorite pair of washed out jeans and my favorite pair of flip-flops, which happened to be lime green. I walked out of my room and went to the family room, which was really the landing to the stair case.

I loved our house! My mother had designed and decorated it herself, the first floor contained a living room, dining room, kitchen, library, and music room, all of which were huge! The music room was my favorite, l loved making new compositions, but I hadn't touched the piano or any other instrument since dad died. I cringed, then reprimanded myself, _Stop it! Thinking about dad is not a bad thing! But why think about it when it hurts! Stop talking to yourself!_ I screamed in my head.

I thought about the upstairs, our house three stories, but we never used the third floor, we didn't use the basement either. The garage we did use, but only for my mother's broom and vacuum cleaner** (so clique but I couldn't help it!) **and my gold convertible. We had to abandon Jen's car because it had died, literally. I let her use my car, we traded off. We didn't like stealing, and the order had taken most of our cash when, _don't think about him again!_ We saved what little we earned since, but it had been hard to start from scratch again with our business, especially since we weren't sure what business we should go into.

The second floor held our three rooms, a family room, a game room and a bunch of rooms we didn't use, at least not yet. There were a few empty rooms on the first floor too. Our backyard consisted of an Olympic sized pool, another pool meant for laps, a couple of water slides, and different types of diving boards. There was also a trampoline, and a huge outdoor kitchen area. It took my mom years to finish this house, she had started it before the…. accident. It still wasn't finished in her eyes, because all the rooms weren't furnished. The backyard also held an extensive forest with a river.

I grabbed the card and headed back downstairs, figuring that we should go over soon. All of a sudden I was falling down the stairs.

"Aleka, Aleka! Are you ok?" I heard a voice above me ask.

"I-I th-think so. I stammered, trying to sit up.

"You and your clumsiness." My sister said, laughing, helping me sit up.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, moving my right ankle.

"You broke it, I can heal it, but it needs to be in a brace to make sure it heals in the right place." Said my mom, pulling out her wand.

"I don't wanna use the crutches!" I whined

"Well I could not heal it and put it in a cast, and you'd have to keep that on for weeks, not hours and use a wheelchair." Said my mother sternly, not putting up with my whine.

"Fine," I mumbled, cringing at the pressure now on my ankle. My sister had disappeared, but came back with a brace, the crutches and a cup of orange liquid.

"For your headache." She said

I hadn't even noticed it until she said it. "How…."

"You have a huge bruise on the back of your head, this will clear it up." She responded, forcing me to swallow.

My mother put on the ankle brace, then Jen helped me up.

"Well I suppose it's time to go over there, someone's going to half to take my flowers for me."

"I will since all I have is the "Welcome to the Neighborhood" card." Said my mother, picking up the flowers and the card that she took from me after I fell.

"Let's go then" I said grimly, whishing that I wasn't so clumsy.

**Edwards POV (finally! The Cullens have arrived!)**

_I know that we are vampires and don't need to worry about getting into an accident, but shouldn't we slow down for the neighbors? Let them see us pull in?_

I chuckled at my daughter, "That's probably a good idea Renesemee"

"Thank you." She stated, a hint of a smile on her lips.

I slowed down to a human pace as I reached the road our house was on. I could hear thoughts of protest, especially from Emmett and Rosalie.

As we proceeded to our new house, I glanced at the window of the house right across from ours. I couldn't see any one in the window. Maybe they were hermits like the townspeople thought.

Just then three pale faces appeared. I quickly glanced away so that they didn't see me looking.

We pulled in to the garage, and went to the house.

"Esme, you outdid yourself this time." said my angel, she always loved Esme's decorating skills.

We all got settled in, we were used to moving, well, except for my Bella and my daughter.

We all stopped as we heard silent footsteps coming up the front walk.

We all looked at Alice, who shrugged.

_I see nothing, they are blank, like the wolves and Renesemee. _

The door bell rang. Esme and Carlisle got it while the rest of us stood in a line behind them.

Three people stood on the front step. One had a dish full of something that didn't smell appetizing to me, but might to Renesemee. The taller one had a card and a huge bunch of flowers. The last one who looked like the one with the food was standing with crutches.

"Welcome to spoons!" said the taller one. "My name is Beatrice prang, but please just call me Beatrice. These are my daughters, Jennifer and Aleka."

_Aleka! We have the same name! Well hers is in hawian, and look at her, she needs me to take her shoping, she could be as bad as Bella was! Maybe worse…_

"Hi" said the one who was introduced as Jennifer _Wow, look at the small one, I love her outfit! I wonder if she'd go shopping with me._

_OOO! I wonder who is there designer! I would love to talk to them, they had some great ideas! _Thought the mother.

I gave a little smile, they had a lot in common with my family.

"Hey" said Aleka, bobbing her head in acknowledgement. I could hear nothing, no thoughts.

"Bella are you throwing your shield around one of them?" I muttered, to silent for everyone to hear.

"No" she whispered back, in the same volume.

_I can't feel Aleka's emotions, how odd…._ Thought jasper

Hmmm, maybe they had a little more in common than I thought, no future that Alice can see and one of them completely impervious to our powers, well mine and jaspers, I wonder how Renesemee and my wife would hold up….

Esme started to introduce us…

Aleka's POV

We walked up to their door. I rung the door bell. A smiling, beautiful women opened the door.

"Welcome to spoons!" said my mother. "My name is Beatrice prang, but please just call me Beatrice. These are my daughters, Jennifer and Aleka."

_Aleka! We have the same name! Well hers is in hawian, and look at her, she needs me to take her shoping, she could be as bad as Bella was! Maybe worse…_

"Hi" said Jennifer _Wow, look at the small one, I love her outfit! I wonder if she'd go shopping with me._

_OOO! I wonder who is there designer! I would love to talk to them, they had some great ideas! _Thought the mother.

I smiled as I said "hey", bobbing my head, that's when the frenzy began.

I could hear and feel someone trying to break my shield. The bronze haired man whispered something to a beautiful women with brown hair.

_I can't feel Aleka's emotions, how odd…. _That must be Jasper

The one who opened the door began to introduce themselves.

"My name is Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Said the blond man named Carlisle, putting his hand out for us to shake. I gripped my crutches in my armpit as I put out my hand.

"May I ask what you did to your ankle?" he asked. I blushed.

"She fell down the stairs and sprained it." Answered Jen for me.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked, hearing his mind. I could see everything that had occurred in this family, but I didn't want to go to deep, it would take ages, taking in the fact that they were immortal as well.

"Why yes I am." He answered, smiling. I liked him, he was very kind and had a great amount of self control.

"These are our children, Alice and jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, Bella and Edward, and Renesemee." Said Esme, pointing out each couple. I just smiled, now able to put faces with names.

"I made lasagna for you." Said Jen, holding out her dish.

"And hears a card and some flowers Aleka picked, before she sprained her ankle." Said my mom.

"Thank you, please come in." said esme.

_I really like this family _I thought as we walked in. _But I wonder how long we can hold the carade…._

**A/N hello again! So I liked the first part of this chapter, but I think it got worse as I went along. The next few chapters should be better though! I think that for the rest of the story I'll keep it in Aleka's POV. Yes, I know my name for the town is bad but I just had too! This will be my last update until I get back from Europe. It took me a while to write this chapter, I caught writers block for a while. Review and tell me if I should keep it in one POV or continue to add others. Flames are ok, I just want reviews.**

**How about a total of 10 reviews when I get back? I'll put in two more chapters if I get a lot more than that.**

**I'm still looking for a beta……**

"**See" you in three weeks!**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**

**This button does not bite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Hey! Sorry this update is a few days late! I was taking care of things, like caching up on sleep, + my computer is being a dork again! See you at the bottom for a longer note!**

**Disclaimer: well, you know what this means, I am not SM, so I don't own twilight!**

They lead us into the house, showing us to the living room. Renesemee took the lasagna from Jennifer and placed it in the kitchen. My family sat down on the 2 person love seat while I limped to an egg white chair next to it. My ankle didn't hurt, but I was playing it up a little, for the charade.

Carlisle walked towards me, saying "Here, let me help you." "Me too" said Edward, who had been staring at me, trying to hear my mind. Well my mind is complicated, I don't want anyone to hear it, it would probably scar them for life, I'm sure of it.

"Thank you. Mrs. Cullen, your husband and son are quite the gentlemen."

I could feel everyone, including my family, trying to hold back laughter at my odd compliment. I thought jasper was going to go into a laughing breakdown, since his was doubled due to his power. I ignored the feeling of humor in the room. I could feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment as Esme said "Yes dear, they are, and please call me Esme."

Ooooo! She acts just like Bella, with the blushing and the clumsiness, oh and the fashion, bad fashion. I wish my visions worked on her, I'm tired of not being able to see, and I want to be sure she comes shopping with me!

_That must be Alice, there is no way she is getting me shopping, _I thought to myself, making sure my shield was still strong.

_She is like Bella, I wonder how I can embarrass her...._

_Emmett... yea, Emmett, _I thought as I read a little into his pas thoughts.

_I'm still gorgeous, but their eyes are stunning. My blonde hair is a better shade than theirs though....._

_Rosalie,_ I guessed, since she was the only one with prominent blonde hair. My sisters hair was the same color as mine, but her eyes were green instead of blue. Her and my mom had the same eyes, and mine was the same as my dads..._Stop it!_ I reprimanded myself again.

_Maybe it's a good thing we are neighbors, with how clumsy Aleka seems to be. She seems like a very sweet girl, like Bella when she was human._

_Carlisle, they need to stop comparing me to bella, since she has a shield, it'll take me a while to figure out her personality, _I thought.

_Hmmm, Alice and Edward are right, it's odd when you can't use your power._

_Jasper, he seems nice, _I thought.

_They seem nice, I can't wait until Jake gets here!_

_That must be Renesemee, she seems like a nice girl, but distracted by that Jake guy she keeps thinking about. _Jake looked very big, almost like those shape shifting le pull kids, but I didn't think on that much.

_Why aren't our powers working on her? Alice says she can't see and of them, they are just dark shapes, but they don't completely obscure her vision like Jacob, but why can't Jasper's and my power work on her?...._

_Edward, it's funny how mind readers get frustrated when they can't know every thing, we have that in common._ I mentally giggled.

_I hope they like our house, I would love and outside opinon!_

_That must be Esme, she is the only one left. _I thought.

"Esme, I absolutely love how your house is decorated! Who designed it? I asked, knowing that her answer was going to make my mom extremely happy.

"Thank you Aleka, I designed it, house designing is a hobby of mine."

"Really? I love designing houses as well..." said my mom with a huge smile. They went on a tour of the house, talking about colors, shapes, structures and other designer things.

"How long have you been a doctor Carlisle?" I asked, curious but not expecting the actual answer out loud.

"Only for a couple of years, but I've been told that I am very good." said Carlisle.

I mentally rolled my eyes, of course he is good, and wow, he has worked hard at that self control. _Yep, he is defiantly my favorite, he reminds me of, Aleka your doing it again!_

Speaking of me being a doctor, I'd best go down to the hospital, see you kids later" Carlisle daid with a warm smile as he excused himself. So now it was only us "kids" in the room.

"Alice, where did you get your outfit?" asked my sister, finally saying something. I groaned, and was not that surprised to find other voices joining me.

Alice went....to hyper to describe, maybe bubbly? All that we could tell was that she and Jennifer diapered into her walk in closet.

"Remind me to hide when my sister comes down" I said with a grimace.

The group laughed and Bella replied, "Only if I can hide with you."

"So do you have a boyfriend?" asked Emmett, grinning.

"Emmett!" said Rosalie, smacking him in the arm, he flinched.

"No, I don't." I replied, blushing at the personal question.

"Why not? You should have guys crawling at your feet, your so hot looking!"

That time, he got tackled by Rosalie and Jasper.

"I'm not interested in anyone in Spoons, or outside of Spoons for that matter." I said, getting even redder.

"Where is Mr. Prang?" asked Renesemee, after we all stoped laughing and calmed down.

I heard my sister and mom stop breathing, hoping that I wouldn't breakdown.

I was the closest to my dad, closer to him than I was to my mom and even my twin sister. They were pretty much over the grief of losing him, they could talk about him no problem. Me? Well I reprimanded myself when I thought about him, let alone think about him.

"He died in a car crash a couple of years ago" I lied best I could. I am a pretty good liar, but I had to force this sentence out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Renesemee. The subject was dropped immediately. My family started to breath again.

"Hobbies?" asked Edward, his eyebrows furrowed the slightest bit.

"Not shopping" I replied, smiling. They all laughed.

"I do a lot of things, I'm not very social, neither is my family, we don't relate to people much, so we have a lot of free time. You know my mom's hobby, and other than shopping my sister spends a lot of time in the kitchen. I don't really have specific hobbies, but I do have my favorites." I said, trying to stick as close to the truth as possible.

_So that's where the hermit rumor came from_ thought everyone in the house, except my family, in unison.

"What are your favorites?" asked bella.

"Music, you could say music is my one true hobby, but I also like reading and writing, gymnastics, marshal arts, working with metal, along with a bunch of other stuff. You could say I'm well rounded."

"Wow" said bella, looking impressed.

"It's getting kind of late, would you guys like some lunch?" Asked Renesemee, looking at her watch." _Leave it to me to remember human eating times, but I am a little hungry._

"Sure, why not?" I said. Alice, Jen, Esme and my mom came down the stairs.

"How about we eat some of that lasagna you brought?" said Esme smiling. Us three smiled in return, noticing the grimaces behind all the smiles.

I could tell that my family would be thinking the same thing as me if they weren't blocking their thoughts, _should we break the news that we aren't human, and that we know that they are vampires?_

I could tell we all liked the Cullens, and would prefer not to have secrets between the two families. I nodded to my family, with a questioning look in my eye. They nodded back, smiling. We were going to break the news to them.

**A/n Finally! Things are about to get interesting! Sorry again that it took so long. If I get a lot of reviews maybe I'll update again within the week? (Hint Hint) I didn't get my 10 reviews, and I know I have a lot of readers. Please review and tell me what you think! Give me ideas, critique my writing!**

**Ps I still need a beta!**

**\\\\////**

**\\\\////**

**\\\///**

**\\\///**

**\\//**

**\\//**

**\/**

**Press it! Press it! **

**But there is no pressure!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I attribute it to laziness and a stupid computer. It had deleted the story so I had to start from scratch, not to mention I had writers block for a while. I beg for forgiveness, and if you forgive me I will give you sugar in the form of your choice, cookies ice cream whatever you wish. Enjoy this chapter which has been so evil to me. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own in any way, shape or form twilight. I did not get it for my birthday, just some earrings and some bath stuff. **

So we had decided to tell them everything, HOW we were going to do that was another matter. One glance at my family told me they had no clue, and couldn't really think about it, because we did not want to do it through thoughts, because only Edward would really be able to figure it out.

I was contemplating what to do, when my clumsiness came out for the second time that day. I felt one of my crutches slip from under me. I saw Bella reach forward to catch me, but I blew a blast of air at the ground, pushing myself upright. My crutches were on the floor, and it was most likely that I would lose my balance sanding on one leg, so I used the Moisture in the air to freeze my good foot to the ground so I wouldn't fall.

"Are you alright honey?" asked my mom, trying to keep back her smile. "Well, that's one way to do it." Said Jen, laughing. I blushed through my laughter; The Cullen's faces were so hilarious! Their thoughts were as well.

Emmett- _Cool! I wonder if she has any other powers? Man this is going to turn out to be a fun few years…. _

Edward- _I knew they weren't human, I thought they smelled differently, we have to know, we need to protect ourselves._

Jasper- _weird! Man, they are so intriguing, wait, I should be concerned about our safety, clearly there not really human, at least Aleka, but are they allowed to know? _

Rosalie- _No, now we have to move Again, and we just got here!!!!_

Alice- _No wonder I couldn't see them! Oh well, I see a lot of blank people in our future, so at least we'll be good friends, that means I can take them shoping!!!_

Renesemee- _Yea! Were not the only odd creatures here! I get company! Man, how long are Jake and Seth going to spend at La Push again? _

Esme- _Oh dear! What are we going to do, I wish Carlisle were home, and not at the hospital._

At that moment, Carlisle came in, saying in a louder voice to appear human, "I'm home, I met the staff and start tomorrow, what's for lunch?" He walked into the kitchen and stopped, he looked at me and his family's faces.

_What? How, what are they, what is she, Edward?_

"He doesn't know" I answered, before Edward could do anything. More shock filled the room, I though Jasper would go into shock, wait could vampires go in to shock?

"Calm down everyone, before jasper goes into shock, and we will explain." I said, sending calming waves to the Cullens. They managed to calm down with my and Jasper's help.

"Hey mom, can I take off the brace now that the cat will be let out of the bag?" I asked hopefully, making my crutches pick themselves up. "No, you still have at least 30 min to go." Replied Beatrice.

"Then can we move to the living room so I can sit down?" I asked the Cullens.

"Yes, that would be fine." Replied Carlisle. We moved to the living room, my family sitting together, facing the Cullens.

"Well, to answer some of your questions, I have many powers Emmett, yes we are not human, yes we are allowed to know about vampires Jasper, you don't have to move unless you want to, and to answer the big question, we are half vampire, half witch. We belong to the order of the sun, a huge organization that unites most non-human creatures. Even the shape-shifters over at le pull, our local reservation, are members, just not active.

"Oh yes, I recall that organization, the Volturi reports to them once in a while." Said Carlisle.

"Wait, you have shape shifters here?" asked Edward.

"Yes, they take the form of coyotes. We stay off their land when we hunt, but they do let us come and visit."

"So what powers do you have?" asked Bella.

I pointed at Jen, indicating for her to start.

"I am amazing in the kitchen, I can cook delicious food and make potions. I've even been able to invent new potions on my own…"

"Using me as a guinea pig of course." I muttered, but of course everyone heard me.

"Hey, not my fault, although I can now work on the vampire potions and stuff with our new neighbors…"

"Emmett would do it." Said Edward and I together,

"Excellent, oh and I'm turning into a kind of empath, but only with Aleka, I can tell what she is feeling when that emotion is strong, no matter the distance and I can tell when she's approaching or in danger."

"I am a witch, the strongest one in the order of the sun definitely, at least with a wand. I can do everything pretty much, except with the absolutes, like food and love, things like that."

They nodded, now looking at me expectantly.

I took a long, deep breath, and started. "I do pretty much everything, telekinesis, emotions, invisibility, shield both mental and physical, predictions, weather, earth, air, water and fire. Everything that doesn't involve life, meaning animals and plants, although I can hear animal's thoughts, and lately understand them most of the time. I can make people think they are doing things that they are not, I can manipulate most, pretty much all the powers there are rolled into one." I said.

"W-O-W" they all breathed together.

Rosalie- _I'm not going to let the Volturi get to her._

Edward and I stared open mouthed at her. "Either that was the most selfless thing ever, or you are that concerned about the well being of your family. I bet the latter." I said, since I saw the deepness of her vanity.

"Well of course I am concerned about being associated with you, but if they got you, the results would be catastrophic to everyone, especially what they would do to attain you. No one deserves that."

Everyone's mouth hung open, except for mine and my families. We grinned. "Thank you Rosalie, I am glad to know you're on our side." Jen said.

"Don't ask me why, she is never this kind." Said Edward

"I think Renesemee rubbed off on me." Rosalie said, smiling at her niece.

"Thank you, but I'd rather not get more people involved with my problems, the more involved, the more who could get hurt." I said, feeling guilty.

"Don't" said Jen to me.

"You know, this whole knowing what I feel even with my shield up can get annoying." I said, glaring at her

"She's right, you shouldn't feel guilty, I'm good at reading emotions on faces too." Jasper said, smirking. I stuck out my tongue.

"Yea, you guys seem nice, besides, we'd help anyone with good intentions, especially fellow animal drinkers" said Bella, grinning.

"Thanks" I said, grimacing. "Hey, what's with Renesemee and thinking about some kids from La push?" I said.

"Ummm….well, they're shape shifters too and Jake…."

"Imprinted on Renesmee" I said, finishing Edward's sentence. My family nodded in understanding. "What about Seth?"

"Who?" asked Jen

"Jake's other pack member, the other's rejoined the la push pack, and one has already stopped phasing." Said Renesmee.

"Don't worry, they'll be here in about 5 min or so." I said. "Hey, that's my job!" cried Alice in mock disappointment. "Sorry, you can get the next one." I said, grinning at her.

Just then, she had a vision. "Can I Aleka, please!!!!" she said to me, bouncing with energy.

"Go ahead, technically, I can't anyway, but usually do." I said, grinning like a maniac, waiting for the squeal of excitement that I knew would come from my twin. I had seen what Alice had in her head. I wasn't looking in to the future and I had been good at stopping the sporadic visions.

"What?" everyone asked, Jen being the loudest as she guessed at what we were talking about, pretty accurately I might add.

"You're going to get a visitor who's name starts with a J in 30 seconds." Said Alice, grinning.

"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jen yelled, sprinting out the door.

We went after her, most of us giggling.

Justin appeared on our door step, with a guest. He was a tall boy with green eyes and jet black hair, straightened. He saw Jen sprinting towards him and grinned. "Hey cutie" he said, grabbing her and twirling her around, kissing her cheek.

"Gosh, you act like you didn't just see him yesterday." I said, shaking my head at my love struck sister.

"Shut up" she said, blushing.

"Who's this?" I asked Justin for the sake of the others.

"This is August, a friend, he wants to join in our little band."

"What band?" asked Rosalie, speaking for mostly everyone.

"The one you guys just joined, and the one that the other two probably will, the one helping me control my powers, and keeping me from the Voltri, oh and we think that everyone should be treated equal, no vampire or witch supremacy. We want peace." I said, glaring at justin.

"Hey, he wanted to on his own, he's heard about you. Plus he's a bit of an outsider to, if he comes out of the closet, which he wants to." Said Justin

"I can speak for myself thanks." Said August

"That's ok August, why don't we go over to the Cullen's and talk there so that everyone can get the info." I suggested, everyone nodded.

As we reached the curb in front of the Cullen's house, a red jackrabbit pulled up into the garage. Renesemee grinned and ran towards it.

"Hey Nessie! You miss me?" said a tall man, one I took to be Jacob. The other man, a more boyish person with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes (**A/n **That probably isn't true, but since this is fan fiction I can bend it a little) got out of the truck and just stared. "YEA" we all said with Nessie, teasing her. "Hey, you never told us what they shape shift to. Yea we know and will re-explain things in a minute." I said, as soon as Jacob started to look at me like I was an alien.

"Oh, we're werewolves, we turn into wolves." Jake said.

"Aleka!" cried my mom as Jen tried to grab me. I was shaking, a common sign that I was going to burst into flames. I was able to control myself and only turned to wind, blowing so hard that I was surprised that the forest was intact when I reached my river bank. I started to sob, my tears falling into the river. I knew that they weren't real werewolves, but I still lost it. I was disgusted with myself. "_Jen, I'm fine, leave me alone for awhile, and tell them I don't hate them_." I thought to Jen.

"_Ok, just come back when you're ready, we'll be at the Cullen's place" _she answered back. I then blocked everything out. I didn't want to think. I wasn't ready to heal yet from my father's death, there were things I didn't want to face. I instead focused on why the Seth boy was staring, I thought that it was at me, but I didn't make eye contact for long, to many things were on my mind lately. I needed some rest, so I lied down and slept right there.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Please give me any feedback, positive or negative. I wanted to bring more people in. any explaining you need or any inconsistency with the characters or story line that you can see, let me know. Any guesses on the Seth thing?**

**P.S what is the funniest thing that you and your friend have done together? Answer it and I might dedicate a chapter to you if it's good. Consolation prizes will be more sugar. **

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

V

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Please review!!!!!! Anyone notice the v in the arrows? :P


	7. AN AN AN

Hello to anyone who is still interested in these story. Here's the deal, my computer decided to get sick, then die. I hope it had a very painful death because it was evil and liked drawing out its sickness. Also, all my stories were lost. Anyway, I have a new computer, and as soon as I get some time among all the end of the year madness and my chronic laziness, I will update and revamp my stories, I will not delete them, just improve them. Same story lines and characters, "Not the only freaks in the non human world" will more than likely receive a new title. My friend's story will get updated as soon as she gets over her own chronic laziness and I give her a copy of what she's already written. Thank you for your time and this note will disappear as soon as I update each story.


End file.
